


3 a.m

by ourspaceship



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Justin, I Ship It, M/M, Rent Boy, Video, What Was I Thinking?, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: auJustin is a rent boy, Zayn is a rich man, who need company.





	3 a.m

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that


End file.
